Kei Tani
]] is a Japanese actor, comedian, and trombone player. He debuted as a comedian in 1956 and started acting in films in 1960. He is currently represented by Watanabe Entertainment. Personal * His stage name Kei Tani is derived from american actor Danny Kaye. Profile * Name: * Real name: * Birth date: February 22, 1932 * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Height: 5' 4¼" (163cm) * Blood type: O * Hobbies: Going for walks, crossword puzzles, kitchen garden * Special skill: Musician Filmography * 1960 The Woman Who Touched the Legs * 1962 Crazy no Hanayome to Shichinin no Nakama * 1962 Irresponsible Era of Japan ... Mr. Tanida * 1962 Young Season * 1962 Nippon Musekinin Yaro * 1962-05-12 Salary man donto bushi: Kiraku na kagyō to kita monda * 1963 Crazy Sakusen: Sentehissho * 1963 Double Trouble * 1963 Nippon Ichi no Iro Otoko * 1963 Miyamoto Musashi: The Duel Against Yagyu ... Akakabe Yasoba * 1963 Crazy Sakusen: Kudabare! Musekinin * 1963 Hong Kong Crazy Sakusen * 1964 Baka ga Tanku de Yatte Kuru * 1964 Nishi no Osho, Higashi no Taisho * 1964 Musekinin Yukyoden * 1964 Miyamoto Musashi: The Duel at Ichijoji ... Akakabe Yasoba * 1964 Young Season, Part II * 1964 Jigoku Sakusen * 1964 Nippon Ichi no Horafuki Otoko * 1964 Horafuki Taikoki ... Ieyasu Tokugawa * 1964 Hana no Oedo no Musekinin * 1965 Zoku Nishi no Osho, Higashi no Taisho * 1965 Nippon Ichi no Goma Suri Otoko * 1965 Crazy no Daiboken * 1965-10-24 Ōsaka do konjō monogatari: Doerai yatsu * 1966 Aogeba Totoshi * 1966 Crazy no Musekinin Shimizu Minato * 1966 Crazy da yo: Kisotengai * 1966 Tenamonya Tokaido * 1966 Crazy Daisakusen * 1967 Crazy Dayo Tenkamuteki * 1967 Bakumatsu: Tenamonya Daizodo * 1967 Crazy Ogon Sakusen ... Kaneo Nashimoto * 1967 Ghost Story of Two Travelers at Tenamonya ... Masaie Kagmai * 1967 Crazy no Kaito Jibako * 1967 Nippon Ichi no Otoko no Naka no Otoko * 1968 Fancy Paradise ... Keitaro Tamaru * 1968 Shacho Hanjoki * 1968 Zoku Shacho Hanjoki * 1968 Crazy Mexico Dai Sakusen * 1969 Kiki Kaikai Ore wa Dareda?! * 1969 Crazy no Buchamukure Daihakken ... Akira Tanii * 1969 Crazy no Daibakuhatsu * 1969 Nippon Ichi no Danzetsu Otoko ... Koyama * 1970 Crazy no Nagurikomi Shimizu Minato * 1970 Kigeki: Maketeta Maruka! * 1970 Naniga Nandemo Tamegoro ... Sanroku Akagi * 1970 Nippon Ichi no Warunori Otoko * 1971 Damasarete Moraimasu * 1971 Nippon Ichi no Shokku Otoko * 1972 Kigeki Dorobo Daikazoku: Tenka o Toru * 1974 Kigeki Damashi no Jingi * 1978 Samurai Adviser * 1981 Kofuku * 1983 Loving ... Tomonaga * 1988 Kaisha Monogatari: Memories of You * 1988 Free and Easy ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1989 Free and Easy 2 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1990 Peesuke: Gatapishi Monogatari * 1990 Tokyo Heaven ... Kawamura * 1990 Free and Easy 3 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1991 Taro! Tokyo Makai Taisen ... Hoben * 1991 Free and Easy 4 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1992 The Games Teachers Play * 1992 Free and Easy 5 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1993 Free and Easy 6 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1994 Free and Easy Special Version ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1994 Free and Easy 7 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1996 Free and Easy 8 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1997 Gimu to Engi ... Saeki * 1997 Free and Easy 9 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1997 Moon Over Tao: Makaraga ... Tadaoki * 1998 The Stupid Teacher ... Mystery man * 1998 Odoru Daisosasen Bangaihen: Wangansho Fukei Monogatari Shoka no Kotsuanzen Special * 1998 Samurai Fiction ... Kagemaru * 1998 Free and Easy 10 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 1998 After Life ... Kennosuke Nakamura, boss * 1998 Hana no Oedo no Tsuribaka Nisshi * 2000 Free and Easy 11 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 2000 Kawa no Nagare no You ni ... Tokio Misaki * 2001 Stereo Future ... Ninja - Kagemaru * 2001 Red Shadow: Akakage ... Roushi * 2001 Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project ... Kazuo Sasaki * 2001 Waterboys ... Principal of Tadano High School * 2002 Free and Easy 13: Hama-chan Kiki Ippatsu! ... Kazuo Sasaki * 2003 Lucky Ears * 2003 Free and Easy 14 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 2004 Tattahitotsuno Takaramono * 2004 Shinibana * 2004 Free and Easy 15: Hama-chan ni Asu wa Nai? ... Kazuo Sasaki * 2004 Swing Girls ... Morishita * 2005 Free and Easy 16 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 2006 Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana ... Principal Tanokura * 2006 Free and Easy 17 ... Kazuo Sasaki * 2006 Atagoal wa Neko no Mori ... Amigen (voice) * 2007 Gegege no Kitaro ... Monowasure * 2008 Chameleon: Long Goodbye External Links * * * Kei Tani at Japanese Wikipedia * Kei Tani at Watanabe Entertainment Category:1932 Births Category:Actor Category:Blood Type O